Paramount Pictures
Paramount Pictures è una delle più importanti case cinematografiche degli Stati Uniti d'America. Produce e distribuisce il completo franchise dei film e telefilm di Star Trek di cui detiene i diritti. La società è controllata dalla versione attuale del conglomerato multimediale Viacom, a sua volta inserito nelle dipendenze di National Amusements. Brad Grey, ex produttore televisivo, è il direttore, che attualmente sta tentando di riportare la compagnia in una posizione di rilievo. Cenni storici con Star Trek La Paramount acquisisce i diritti di Star Trek nel quando la Desilu, la compagnia che produceva Star Trek: Serie Classica, venne acquisita dalla Gulf+Western, che possedeva la Paramount in quel momento. La Paramount, passata sotto il controllo della precedente Viacom quando la compagnia acquisì Gulf+Western nel , produceva e distribuiva tutti i film di Star Trek e i telefilm dal (quando lavoravano per l'incompiuta Star Trek: Phase II) fino al (la stagione finale di Star Trek: Enterprise). La Paramount Pictures precedentemente era in possesso della compagnia di produzione televisiva Paramount Television, attraverso la quale produsse le serie televisive di Star Trek di cui era proprietaria. Nel , quello che era la Viacom venne divisa in due compagnie separate, la CBS Corporation ed una nuova Viacom. CBS Corporation ottenne la proprietà di Paramount Television, che fu rinominata CBS Paramount Network Television, acquisendo pertanto anche la proprietà del franchise di Star Trek e delle serie TV, mentre Paramount Pictures conservò i diritti per i film di Star Trek, tramite licenza dalla CBS Paramount Network Television. Paramount Pictures attualmente è in post-produzione per l'imminente , diretto e prodotto da J.J. Abrams, atteso nelle sale per l'8 maggio . Cenni storici Fondata da nel , la Paramount Pictures è la più antica compagnia cinematografica americana. Il suo logo, il ben conosciuto maestoso monte Paramount, ha rappresentato la società fin dai suoi albori, rendendolo di fatto il primo logo dei film hollywoodiani tuttora in auge. La Paramount Pictures fu la società produttrice del primo film ad ottenere il riconoscimento Academy Award for Best Picture, il silente Wings del 1927 sulla prima guerra mondiale. Da allora, la Paramount ha prodotto i seguenti film premiati con l' Academy Award: La mia via (Going My Way - 1944), Giorni perduti (The Lost Weekend - 1945), Il più grande spettacolo del mondo (The Greatest Show on Earth - 1952), Il padrino (The Godfather - 1972), Il padrino - Parte II (The Godfather, Part II - 1974), Gente comune (Ordinary People - 1980), Voglia di tenerezza (Terms of Endearment - 1983), Forrest Gump (Forrest Gump - 1994), Braveheart - Cuore impavido (Braveheart - 1995), e Titanic (Titanic - 1997). Fra gli altri film di successo prodotti vi sono: La fiamma del peccato (Double Indemnity - 1944), Stalag 17 (Stalag 17 - 1953), La guerra dei mondi (The War of the Worlds - 1953, basato sul romanzo di H.G. Wells), I dieci comandamenti (The Ten Commandments - 1956), Colazione da Tiffany (Breakfast at Tiffany's - 1961), L'uomo che uccise Liberty Valance (The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance - 1962), C'era una volta il West (Once Upon a Time in the West - 1968), Chinatown (Chinatown - 1974), La febbre del sabato sera (Saturday Night Fever - 1977), Grease (Grease - 1978), Top Gun (Top Gun - 1986), Attrazione fatale (Fatal Attraction - 1987), Salvate il soldato Ryan (Saving Private Ryan - 1998), e Zodiac (Zodiac - 2007). Vedi anche * [[Storia del franchise di Star Trek|Storia del franchise di Star Trek]] Collegamenti esterni * Paramount Pictures - official corporate website ** StarTrek.com - official Star Trek website Categoria:Case di produzione cinematografica de:Paramount Pictures en:Paramount Pictures fr:Paramount Pictures ja:パラマウント・ピクチャーズ nl:Paramount Pictures pl:Paramount Pictures pt:Paramount Pictures sv:Paramount Pictures